


Hold Onto Me

by lucifers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers/pseuds/lucifers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's scared to go on Michael's favorite rollercoaster at the fair, so Michael makes him feel more comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> first thingy dont h8

"Michael, I dont want to go." The blonde clutched to Michael's black All Time Low shirt (Luke was so confused about why he was wearing it- it was almost 100 degrees outside, and he had the same shirt in white), pressing his head into his soft neck. His pointed nose tickled the pale skin.

Michael sighed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's broad torso and moving his left hand up and down Luke's back. He cooed with a soft tone, "I know you don't, baby, but it's not that bad."

"Yes it is." Luke argued. "It goes up super high, and then it drops, and then it goes crazy and- it goes like, fast, too and-"

Michael pulled Luke closer to his chest, staring down into Luke's sparkling blue eyes that were filled with fear. "It really isn't."

"Can't we just go on the spinny one?" Luke asked.

The currently dyed red-headed boy chuckled, earning a frown from Luke. "No, Luke. That's for babies, and we always go on it."

"You can just hold onto me during the ride. I'll be right next to you." Michael promised, giving a small tug of the corner of his lips to Luke. His green eyes stared into Luke's again, who was trembling in Michael's arms just thinking about the ride. 

"Do you promise?" The blonde boy asked, his voice almost in a whisper. 

Michael nodded, giggling from the tickling sensation Luke's hair gave him on his neck. "I promise."

"Okay."


End file.
